Kyouka's chest is the best!
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Para pemuda menggosip di tengah malam. Denki dan Mineta bilang dada Jirou rata, Bakugou Katsuki meledak. — bakujirou. mentions of tododeku and kirimina. humor gagal.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Warning(s): Gajeness, mentions of shounen-ai, maybe OOC, rare pair, garing, kosakata krisis, typo(s), etc.

* * *

**Kyouka's chest is the best!**

Hampir tengah malam, Bakugou Katsuki berkumpul bersama teman-teman pria di ruang kumpul UA Dormitory.

Di ruangan ada _Shitty Hair_, Muka Bodoh, Selotip, Bola Perekat Mesum. Semuanya biang gosip—kecuali dirinya, tentu saja.

Katsuki sebenarnya malas bergabung. Ia tahu kalau mereka berkumpul, pasti digunakan untuk menggosip; baik soal kabar terkini hingga wanita.

Meski Katsuki bergabung, yang aktif berbicara dan menanggapi hanya teman-temannya—jangan bilang mereka kalau Katsuki menganggap mereka temannya, ia akan malu luar biasa. Katsuki hanya mendengar sekilas sesekali mendecak sebal.

Katsuki ingin segera tidur, menyelusup ke dalam selimut, memeluk guling empuknya, namun Eijirou memaksa. Katsuki tidak bisa menolak temannya yang diam-diam ia hormati itu.

Dan apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka malam ini adalah hubungan baru Todoroki Shouto dan Deku sialan. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari topik mengenai dua manusia yang sangat ia _benci_ itu. Sudah Katsuki _membenci_ mereka, dua makhluk laknat itu homo.

Sebenarnya Katsuki bodo amat. Mau teman masa kecilnya pacaran dengan sesama jenis macam _hanbun yaro_ ia tidak peduli. Terserah mereka. Yang penting ia tidak terlibat. Hanya saja telinganya panas mendengar hal yang sama dari kemarin.

Kabar itu terdengar tiga hari lalu. Gadis-gadis di kelas A banyak membicarakannya—tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan dua makhluk yang baru jadian itu. Ashido Mina paling ribut. Gadis alien itu tidak rela cowok setampan Todoroki belok. Kesempatan mendekati pemuda tertampan di kelas musnah.

_Menyebalkan sekali_.

Deku sialan sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Daripada membahas Todoroki dan Midoriya—dua orang homo itu—mending bicarain soal perempuan. Takutnya kalau terus membicarakan mereka, kita bakal ikut jadi homo, ew."

Mineta membuka pembicaraan. Katsuki dalam hati menghela napas—setidaknya topik mengenai Deku sialan diganti dengan topik lain. Sakit telinganya mendengar nama teman masa kecilnya disebut terus.

—Bukannya ia peduli dengan Deku sialan ya!

"Ya, lebih baik begitu," ujar Kaminari Denki sembari tersenyum dengan ekspresi bodohnya itu—menurut Katsuki.

"Hei, tidak baik membicarakan hal mesum di belakang teman-teman perempuan kita. Terdengar tidak etis. Tidak _manly_," Eijirou menengahi.

"Jangan mengelak, Kirishima. Aku tahu kau sering memerhatikan Ashido."

Satu poin untuk Mineta karena wajah Eijirou memerah.

"Ugh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Mineta."

Mineta nyengir.

"Omong-omong, kemarin aku dan Kaminari tak sengaja melihat Uraraka dan Tsuyu-chan membawa tas yang cukup besar. Karena penasaran, kita mengikuti mereka. Mereka bertemu dengan Yaomomo, Jirou, Ashido, dan Hagakure. Ternyata mereka sepakat pergi berenang… tanpa mengajak kita."

Eijirou menjitak kepala Mineta. Si cebol mesum itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Para gadis juga butuh waktu pribadi. Dan kenapa kau menguntit mereka? _Creepy, man_."

"Alah, sok manly. Kalau kau lihat Ashido pakai baju renang, kau pasti akan mimisan."

"T-tidak! Terima kasih!"

Mineta melanjutkan, "Mereka ke ruang ganti. Aku dan Kaminari _shock_, tapi menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, hehehe. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau kita sedang mengintip."

Kedua mata Denki berbinar, "Dan kita tidak menyesal, tentunya. Aku melihat bentuk tubuh perempuan, meski tidak langsung sih. Tapi _worth it_, kok!"

Eijirou sok-sok mendengus jijik. Denki berbisik kepada si telinga merah yang _sok manly_ itu, "Terutama Ashido."

Mendengar nama Ashido menjadi spotlight, Eijirou yang ogah-ogahan ikut nimbrung. Sero Hanta yang terlihat paling waras—aslinya laknat—juga ikut memasang ekspresi 'ayo lanjutkan'.

Bakugou Katsuki memasang ekspresi jijik sembari menggumamkan sumpah serapah. "Dasar makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan", "Ew, porno", "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berguna daripada pembicaraan menjijikkan ini", "Apakah otak kalian cuma terisi tentang hal-hal porno", namun tidak dipedulikan teman-temannya. Mereka lebih tertarik pada kesaksian Mineta dan Denki hingga mengabaikan Katsuki. Yang ada di pikiran mereka, Katsuki sebenarnya juga tertarik, namun sok-sok jaim aja.

"Bakugou, kau harus ikut mendengarkan. Sebagai laki-laki sehat, tak perlu merasa malu," Mineta bersikeras dengan ekspresi mesumnya itu. Ew, _creepy_.

"Bodo amat. Aku tidak tertarik."

Membuang-buang waktu saja. Daripada mematuhi Mineta, Katsuki memutuskan menyandarkan kepala di sofa, curi-curi kesempatan tidur.

"_Naa_, Kirishima… kau mau tahu kan apa yang dipakai Ashido?"

Eijrou pasrah—lebih tepatnya ingin tahu, "Jangan basa-basi dan beritahu aku."

Mineta menutup mata, menyeringai lebar. Temannya ini memang mudah dihasut.

"Ashido memakai bikini _two piece_ berwarna putih. Talinya juga sedikit tipis. Cocok sekali dengan warna kulitnya. Dan dadanya juga berisi."

Eijirou menahan cairan merah yang akan keluar dari lubang hidungnya, "Kau memang brengsek, Mineta."

_Persetan kau, Mineta._

"Huh, kata seseorang yang mimisan hanya dengan mendengar soal baju renang dan payudara."

Mineta memang tak tahu malu, namun kali ini Eijirou memakluminya—dan juga demi keuntungannya pribadi. _Screw manly this time!_

Denki menambahkan, "Uraraka juga tak kalah menarik, lho."

"Uraraka memang bisa dibilang pendek, namun ukuran dadanya pas. Baju renang sederhana yang dipakainya juga cocok. Ada rendanya juga, imut sekali! Bentuk tubuhnya terlihat menonjol berkat itu. Dan Tsuyu-_chan _juga tak kalah imut. Dia tidak memakai baju renang seksi, malah yang ia pakai seperti baju renang sekolah. Tapi berkat bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil namun berisi itu, ia jadi tampak menggemaskan."

Mineta menambahkan, "Hagakure juga memakai bikini _two piece_ macam Ashido, tapi warnanya _pink_. Tapi karena dia _invisible_, makanya aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa tentangnya. Hufft… Tapi yang pasti, dadanya besar, hehehe."

Sedikit kecewa—terlihat dari ekspresinya karena tak bisa melihat tubuh Hagakure sepenuhnya, dalam beberapa detik kemudian Mineta memasang ekspresi _fuwafuwa_.

"Tapi dibanding semuanya, dada Yaomomo adalah yang terbaik. Lekuk tubuhnya sempurna—dan dadanya besar! Ia tampak elegan dengan baju renang berwarna putih. _One piece_ sih, tapi tetap saja menambah kesan elegan Yaomomo. Dan rambut hitamnya yang digerai, astaga! Ah, memang Yaomomo pantas menjadi primadona kelas A."

Sero _facepalm _dan Eijirou menghela napas. Kalau Mineta sudah membicarakan soal Yaoyorozu Momo, si pendek itu pasti akan semangat sekali. Mineta Minoru hobi sekali memuji Yaomomo.

"Dan terakhir Jirou."

Mendengar nama Jirou Kyouka disebut, Katsuki yang hampir saja terlelap membuka kedua matanya lebar. Kedua telinganya yang sedari tadi tidak fokus kini menegang, menantikan apa yang akan teman-temannya bicarakan soal Kyouka. Katsuki menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha fokus mendengarkan—walau teman-temannya tidak menyadarinya dan malah asik menantikan apa yang akan Mineta katakan soal kekasihnya itu.

"Jirou yang paling mengecewakan. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya memakai baju renang, tapi harapanku sirna. Tubuh Jirou sebenarnya berbentuk. Sayangnya ia hanya memakai kaus biasa dan celana pendek saja."

Katsuki menghela napas. Ia merasa lega—walau sedikit jengkel pada Mineta karena membawa-bawa nama pacarnya. Sebenarnya ia juga bersyukur juga karena Kyouka tidak menampakkan tubuhnya di ranah publik, namun tak ingin mengakuinya. Katsuki gengsi.

Bagaimanapun juga, secuek-cueknya seorang Bakugou Katsuki, ia tidak ingin miliknya dipandangi secara intens oleh orang lain.

"Mineta, meski kau bilang tubuh Jirou berbentuk… tetap saja dadanya rata," Kaminari Denki menambahkan.

Dadanya rata? Barusan mereka ngomong jorok soal Kyouka?

Tahan, Katsuki. Tahan.

Mineta menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk setuju, "Benar kau, Kaminari. Dada Jirou rata. Mungkin dibanding semuanya, Jirou yang paling tidak menarik."

Mendengar kekasihnya dihina, dada Katsuki memanas. Tidak bisakah mereka sedikit memuji bentuk tubuh pacarnya atau setidaknya berkata bahwa Kyouka memiliki daya tarik?

_AKAN KUHANCURKAN KEPALA DAN MULUT MANUSIA LISTRIK DAN CEBOL MESUM!_

"Hei, kalian. Menghina bentuk tubuh perempuan itu tidak baik. Hentikan pembicaraan ini sekarang juga," ujar Eijirou. Tampaknya ia sedikit tidak enak dengan Katsuki, melihat sahabatnya itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini—lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau Katsuki meledak dan kehilangan kendali hingga menyakiti Mineta dan Denki. Kalau sudah terjadi baku hantam, akan repot jadinya. Mengingat Aizawa-_sensei _akan menghukum mereka nantinya.

"Tapi ini kenyataan, Kirishima. Dan Bakugou, kenapa kau mau pacaran dengan Jirou?"

Mendengarnya, Bakugou Katsuki meledak. Suka-suka dia mau pacaran dengan siapa, bukan urusan manusia-manusia laknat ini.

Jirou Kyouka mungkin tampak tidak menarik bagi banyak orang, tapi bagi Katsuki, Kyouka adalah yang terbaik. Gadis itu mungkin tidak bisa dibilang feminin, tapi Katsuki menyukainya.

Jirou Kyouka memberi ketenangan pada sosok eksplosif Bakugou Katsuki.

"Iya. Kenapa kau mau sama Jirou, Bakugou?" Rupanya selain Mineta, Denki juga tidak sayang nyawa.

Katsuki menatap Denki dan Mineta tajam, bersiap-siap menggunakan _quirk explosion_-nya pada dua makhluk itu.

"APA URUSAN KALIAN, HAH? SUKA-SUKA AKU MAU PACARAN DENGAN SIAPA! DAN DIAMLAH SEBELUM AKU MELEDAKKAN KEPALA KOSONG DAN MENGHANCURKAN MULUT KOTOR KALIAN! KALIAN INGIN MATI, HAH?"

Eijirou menahan lengan Katsuki, "_Bro_, tenang. Jangan diambil hati. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Aizawa-_sensei _akan menghukum kita semua!"

Sedikit lega karena Eijirou berusaha menenangkannya—hanya calon Red Riot yang memiliki dampak besar bagi pemuda bersurai _ash blonde_ itu, kemarahan Bakugou Katsuki sedikit mereda. Namun itu bukan berarti ia akan diam begitu saja dan membiarkan Denki dan Mineta berbicara seenaknya sendiri.

Ia menatap keduanya sinis dengan seringai mengerikannya. Aura kematian seolah berkumpul pada ruang kumpul, berpusat pada Bakugou Katsuki.

"Apa masalahnya kalau dadanya rata? Dada rata itu nikmat, hanya saja kalian belum merasakannya. Huh, kasihan. Kalau kalian tetap ngomong kotor ataupun menghina Kyouka, akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

"Bakugou, kau terlalu vulgar!" Sero berusaha meredakan suasana, namun tidak diacuhkan Katsuki.

"Dada Kyouka adalah yang terbaik! Berani membantah?"

Mineta menciut, Kaminari pun sama. Mereka melindungi diri di belakang tubuh Sero, takut dengan ekspresi membunuh pada raut wajah Katsuki.

Mineta Minoru menutup mata, memberanikan diri meredakan amarah Katsuki, "Iya, iya, Bakugou-_sama_! Dada Jirou adalah yang terbaik! Terseksi!"

Bukannya puas dengan pujian setengah-setengah Mineta, justru tatapan Katsuki semakin tajam. Tatapannya sanggup membunuh Mineta.

"Kau mau merebut pacar orang lain, hah?"

"Maafkan aku, Bakugou!"

Mari berharap Mineta Minoru tidak babak belur di tangan Bakugou Katsuki. Semoga.

**finish**

* * *

APA INI? Gaje dan garing sekali,_ rare pair_ pula. Saya ngeship BakuJirou, merasa mereka memiliki banyak potensi, apalagi setelah _band _dan mereka satu tim saat latihan hehe. Aww gemes akutuh :').

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


End file.
